Inseperable
by ThisNightIsOurs
Summary: I was dying in a hospital when they saved me. I refused to go with them, and vowed never to drink human blood. But I knew sooner or later that it was going to kill me, so now I need the help of those very people that saved me: the Cullens. EXB


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of the characters. Just this plot I used them for. **

**Author's Note: This is a really short beginning, but I promise the next chapters will be much longer than this. This story is kind of a remake of my other story, You Found Me, which I had to stop writing because I just didn't know what to do with it next and because of a LOT of writers block. So I hope you'll enjoy this story and REVEIW! =]**

**Inseperable**

**Prologue**

Everything is so green.

That's my first thought as I step off the plane in Port Angeles Airport. My domain had always been tall buildings and very little trees. All this...green was unnatural to me.

You see, I had lived in Chicago my entire existance. I was turned into what I am today around 1930, give or take a year. I don't remember much from that time that I was turned but pain. I can hardly remember what the person who turned me looked like. But I do remember another face. It was what kept me sane through all that pain. It looked like the face of an angel. And it had looked so concerned and so...beautiful. It was my anchor through the change from human to vampire.

I remember waking up, and the first thing I saw was a face, but it wasn't my angels face, so I didn't really see it. The man told me what I was, and when I started to rise to run away from the mad man, he stopped me and gave me an envelope with writing on the front and told me that if I were ever in need of anything, to open the envelope and go to where it said to. This didn't make much sense to me, but I nodded quickly and ran like my life depended on it. I ran all the way back to my apartment, where I quickly locked the door and hid.

That was when the confusion set in. I had been dying in the hospital with lung cancer. There had been no hope for me. Yet here I was, in my apartment, the only think wrong with me being the horrible burning in the back of my throat. Confused and scared, I ignored it for as long as I possibly could. And it just got worse. Unbearably so. I didn't sleep, though I realized later that I would never be able to sleep again. At that time I thought it was just the pain keeping me awake. On the third day, I just couldn't take it anymore. I was so out of my mind with pain that I ran outside, caught a bird that was sitting on the sidewalk, and bit into it. I didn't even know what I was doing. My mind was repulsed, but I just couldn't stop. I drained that bird of blood. It was then that I realized that what the man had told me was true, and it scared me. I knew that I was supposed to feed off people but I didn't want to hurt anybody. The thought of biting into a human being was just too horrible to me.

So that's what I did the past 70 years. I fed off the blood of animals. It never fully satisfied me, mainly because I only drank from small animals, but I survived. But only barely. Which is why a couple days ago, I decided it was time to open the envelope that the man that turned me had given me those many years ago.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know you won't open this right away. You seem stubborn too stubborn to _

_give yourself up that way. Actually, I'm rather hopeing you never have to open this._

_It would mean your struggling in some way, and I hope that doesn't happen. But,_

_if you're reading this then it has so I'm going to do my very best to help you._

_Depending on when you have opened this letter, we (my family and I) will_

_be in one of two places: Denali, Alaska or Forks, Washington. If you have_

_opened this letter sooner rather than later, we will be in Alaska. If not, we will be in_

_Washington. I've given directions to both on the back._

_I hope you are well._

_Dr. Carlisle Cullen_

On the back were his addresses as he'd promised, but I couldn't help but to feel panicky. It had been 70 years since he'd given me that letter. Both he and his family had probably already moved on to a completely different location. But it looked like Forks was my best bet.

And so there I was, 2 days later in the Port Angeles Airport. I just had to really hope and pray that Dr. Cullen was still there.


End file.
